User talk:Nemolee.exe
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Brush Brawl (Camp) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ElementalRaccoon (talk) 21:12, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ElementalRaccoon (talk) 21:12, June 23, 2014 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! You're planning to make an episode following Returning with Sweet Gifts? Excellent! It's just that I might make one too. The Inanimate Insanity II Tree will get more branches, but that's a good thing. Nmcconnell (talk) 23:14, July 15, 2014 (UTC) (Back in the house) Baseball / Where is Test Tube? She was suppose to come in and get the prize! Nickle / What? Oh, we forgot Test Tube! (test Tube come back) Test Tube / Hey guys! What's up? (Everyone stares at Test Tube) Test Tube/ What did I do? Please don't vandalize the Tiring House like that, sequels should go on another page. Nmcconnell (talk) 20:04, July 16, 2014 (UTC) hey come on this chat http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat When the votes are counted, do not reveal them. ThisHomestuckMakesNoSense (talk) 03:00, July 28, 2014 (UTC) For Music Mania, since you can't edit, just give me a song that fits the criteria so I can post it for you. :) [[User:Dianted|'The Koala Says "Cluck," To The Platypus For Luck!']] 19:28, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Wes Holden and Wolfdragon Rex were the ones eliminated last. And, the theme for this week's song, is that the song has to represent an admin's personality, so remember to give me the song and who it is for. [[User:Dianted|'The Koala Says "Cluck," To The Platypus For Luck!']] 02:20, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I still need a song... [[User:Dianted|'The Koala Says "Cluck," To The Platypus For Luck!']] 23:34, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey Nemo, I remember you from TDCamps Wiki and I wanted to say hello. :D Xaypay (talk) 20:49, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm not reeeeeeaaally confident about writing Fun in the Sun and a Hot Mess. Besides, Cubey and I are working on ____ Nmcconnell (talk) 19:54, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Dude, Returning with Sweet Gifts was one of the things I was extra happy to make, unlike Fun in the Sun and Hot Mess. So please, don't pester Nmcconnell (talk) 21:01, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Please stop pestering me about Baseball Cap's Appearance. I don't have to do what I don't want to. And you know I won't add Baseball Cap to BFIS by request. He feels like a sickening character to me. Nmcconnell (talk) 23:37, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Help, PolishMan keeps deleting my stuff! Can you stop him? If you can, thanks. ThisHomestuckMakesNoSense (talk) 13:38, September 10, 2014 (UTC) PolishMan has highly offended you. PolishMan has finally become a dochebag and made this blog post to offend and insult you for your role-playing. http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PolishMan/NGL. This is gonna make him the most hated user on the wiki now. Video Game Master (talk) 14:00, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeuford (talk) 13:31, September 14, 2014 (UTC)U GOTTA SEE THIS! IT'S FUNNEH! Link